The project explores the use of different mathematical methods to aid the interpretation of Biochemical separation experiments by such techniques as ultracentrifugation and electrophoresis. Some exploratory work was done on the use of regularization techniques for deriving molecular weight information from sedimentation equilibrium Experiments on inhomogeneous proteins.